User blog:Leolab/Illua vs Isaac
For this battle, we have Illua, the recurring enemy and main antagonist of Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift, the head of Khamja, and an all-round powerful warrior, versing Isaac, the main hero of the original Golden Sun and one of two in the sequel (see Isaac’s Team for an earlier battle involving Isaac), and likely one of the most powerful Venus Adepts in Weyard. Edges: Short Range: Sol Blade wins, hands down. That blade is bloody amazing, and beats Illua’s katana any day. Edge: Isaac. Mid Range: Megiddo wins. Megiddo is Sol Blade’s unleash, which involves the wielder (Isaac) jumping up pretty damn high, and causing a giant glowy sphere thing to crash into the enemy. Abyssal Slash, while immensely powerful and can completely paralyze the target, just cannot compare. Edge: Isaac. Long Range: Dimensional Rift wins. That thing is one of the main reasons Illua is so hard. That attack has a 6-square range, and can hit from all the way across the room. Odyssey (see the winning blow of the Felix’s Team vs Isaac’s Team battle for a description.) is powerful, but fails when compared with this. Edge: Illua. Special: Sheol wins. It paralyzes all foes, and heals the user. It’ll negate any damage that Isaac’s Venus Psynergy can do in a pinch. Edge: Illua. So… I'm ending it early, to give myself time to finish writing the battle and to write the next match. All users have voted, and Illua won, 5-3. Battle'll be up shortly. Battle Isaac somehow finds himself transported to a set of Mist-filled ruins. He walks into a grand hall bordered by flowing water and sees Illua reading a book. He asks her where he is. Illua closes the book, and draws her katana. Alarmed, Isaac draws Sol Blade, and prepares for a fight. He casts Stone Spire, but Illua’s agility allows her to dodge the falling rocks and close in on Isaac and use Abyssal Slash. Isaac, paralyzed briefly, wonders how she dodged something most people cannot see. He quickly casts Odyssey, but the three swords miss their mark. Illua goes starts dueling Isaac with her katana, which he parries with his Sol Blade. The two warriors duel to no avail, sword clashes periodically broken by bursts of magic, psynergy, and frantic dodging. Illua finally scores a hit on Isaac’s arm. She then casts Dimensional Rift, tearing a hole in reality and seriously wounding Isaac. Worried, he unleashes Megiddo. He jumps high into the air, summoning a ball of plasma. He touches the hilt of the Sol Blade to the ball, bringing it down near Illua. Severely injured, she can barely stand as Isaac lands nearby. Illua then casts Sheol. Isaac is paralyzed and can’t move, while Illua is healed and uses the brief break to catch her breath before moving in to finish Isaac, just as he remembers he can still use psynergy with the last of his PP. Isaac casts Grand Gaia! The floor opens up under Illua, and rocks fly from in the ground towards her. She utilizes her inhuman agility to land on a rock and rides it upwards. She then jumps off and stabs the still-immobile Isaac through the stomach, and pulls the blade up. Illua cleans her sword and kicks Isaac’s body into the water. Category:Blog posts